


What to do with it?

by cybergoth



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:16:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybergoth/pseuds/cybergoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An obstacle is removed, but what to do with it now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What to do with it?

Hojo looked at the twitching body as it lay on the floor in a spreading pool of red blood. Yes it still moaned and breathed, but it wasn’t much more than a corpse. It soon would be at any rate. An obstacle, quickly removed. He was glad that Lucrecia would no longer be distracted by it. He prodded it with his toe, wondering what to do with it, ignoring its gasp of agony.

He had no time to decide as Lucrecia turned up. Of course she was upset, she was fond of the pile of meat on the floor. Far more fond of it than he was comfortable with. Another reason to be rid of it. But her hysterics were dealt with soon enough. She had to rest for the sake of the project. She was part of something far more important than that insignificant garbage that had the audacity to still be clinging to life.

Enough of this nonsense, time to settle his hysterical wife in her room, remind her of the enormity of the being growing inside her. Yes, that works. He always knows what pressure to apply to make her cooperate. Good. He locks the door, caging her in and returns to his office. Ah yes, its still there, and remarkably, not completely dead yet. His lip curls in distaste. He looks to the gun he shot it with lying on his desk, contemplating shooting it in the head, just to finally end the thing. But even shooting it in the first place had not brought any real satisfaction like he had hoped. Seeing the pain and betrayal in its eyes was far more satisfying than pulling the trigger.

Hmm, now there was a thought. He could really make it pay for daring to approach what was his, for attempting to interfere with his great work. Yes, he liked this idea. And it could be of use, to refine his genetic alteration techniques further before he needed them most. He could not afford mistakes on this project. So he approached the trembling form on the floor.

“You will make a fine test subject. I shall enjoy seeing how you perform.”

And seeing it suffer. Fitting punishment. And if it was lucky, it might just turn out to be great too, when he was finished with it. Finally its eyes close, and it takes a last, shuddering breath. Now he has the tedious task of moving it. He fetched a patient trolley from the medical lab down the hall, and reluctantly hauled the corpse onto it. He moved quickly, wanting to preserve it perfectly. Thankfully he had a mako tank empty and ready for an occupant. He soon had his newest specimen placed within, the tank powered up and preserving the contents. He would see to the first experiment tomorrow.

First, reanimation of the subject. Then he would remove the bullet, without anaesthetic, which reminded him to make sure to sound proof the lab when he did it lest Lucrecia hear and get upset about it. But the specimen’s reactions would be interesting to be sure. And after that, then the work to make it into something truly great would begin. But for now he was going to be late for a meeting with President Shinra as it was. The man would be most upset if he arrived covered in blood. So to the shower he must go.

He smirked at the form floating within the green, momentarily caressing the glass.

“Till tomorrow, Vincent. Sweet dreams.”


End file.
